Tank
The Tank is a military tank and one of the earliest armed vehicles. It has featured in Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto 2 and Grand Theft Auto Advance. Design ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' In its first appearance, in Grand Theft Auto 1, the Tank takes the form of a generic battle tank based on a , having a circular tank turret that can devastate anything in its path, as well as the ability to crush or destroy other vehicles. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' The Tank in Grand Theft Auto 2 is now much larger and wider, with an original design to match the game's settings. As with the GTA 1 version, it equips a tank turret and has the ability to crush or destroy other vehicles. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' The Tank returns in Grand Theft Auto Advance with a similar design to the GTA III era Rhino, in contrast with the other renditions. Its paint scheme consists on a bright military green. Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' As expected, Tanks tend to be slow and lumbering due to their excessive size, but the vehicle is regarded as special in the games due to its extraordinary strength and durability, its ability to run over smaller vehicles (inflicting large amounts of damage and typically resulting in them exploding), as well as possessing a turret capable of firing explosive rounds in any direction; the turret, however, has limited shots when the player uses it in Grand Theft Auto 1. The Tank is useful for gaining a wanted level which causes large amount of money with invulnerability, the player just needs to run down some cars or police vehicles. This is very useful if the player wants to proceed to a new area quickly. Tanks are only weak against rocket launchers and collisions with other vehicles. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' When used against the player in GTA 2, the Tank proves to be extremely deadly due to its tendency to open fire at the player using the turret; the vehicle will also be used to good effect in military road blocks to halt the player's advance while firing at the player. When one is in the hands of the player in any game, however, the player can inflict substantial amounts of damage and rake up a large numbers of points in the process. The Tank is less effective against tank blockades in GTA 2 because it is a very easy target for other tanks, whose cannons will make short work of it. Like other law enforcement vehicles in GTA 2 road blocks, a Tank cannot be stolen there. The Tank is weak against explosive weapons (rocket launchers, grenades, or another Tank's turret) and Molotov cocktails. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' Again, the Tank is a strong and durable vehicle, capable of taking out enemies with its main cannon. Tanks in Grand Theft Auto Advance are also capable of maintaining their speed while traveling off-road, something most road vehicles are not able to do. The Tank allows the player to activate Vigilante side-missions, and is also capable of sounding a siren. Tanks are vulnerable to Molotov cocktails. Image Gallery Tank-GTA2-Larabie.png|Ray Larabie's early design of GTA 2's Tank (without a turret). Tank-GTA2GBC.png|Tank in the Game Boy Color version of GTA 2. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *The Tank is a hidden vehicle which can be found in all three cities (Liberty City, San Andreas and Vice City). There are two of them in each chapter, and all trigger a Kill Frenzy. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *It may also be used by law enforcement agencies when the player has a six-star wanted level; Tanks in the game are found in all three districts of Anywhere City, and most Tanks trigger Kill Frenzies when entered. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' * The Tank appears in the same manner as Rhinos between Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, when the player attains a six-star wanted level. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' The scrap value of a Tank at the game's crusher is the highest among all the GTA Advance vehicles, at $19,904. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *In the Game Boy Color version, the Tank's turrets cannot be used, and the Tank can be damaged by bullets. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *The Tank can start Police side-missions, and doing so will cause the Tank to turn silver and glow red and blue, instead of the normal green. SilverRhino_GTAA.png|The silver tank glitch in GTA Advance See Also *Rhino - A reoccurring tank appearing in games from Grand Theft Auto III and onward. *Royal Pain - Another tank appearing in Grand Theft Auto: London 1969. *Tiger Tank - Another tank appearing in Grand Theft Auto: London 1961. *APC - A medium-sized vehicle that fills the tank's role in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Navigation }}pl:Czołg pt:Tanque Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Military Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles